dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Erik Sinclair
E'rik Sinclair' whose full name is''' Erik de St. Sinclair', is the main male protagonist of Dragons of the Apocalypse, a pessimistic but kind magician who lacks the ability to control or wield his power. He joins Rebekah Orias's peerage after his death at the hands of his own magic. As a result of becoming her bishop, he is forced by Rebekah and his own family into leaving his home in England and returning with her to Japan and to enroll into Yoshino Academy, as a result becoming a member of the Occult Service Club. Being the host of Divine Dividing, he inherits the nickname of the White Dragon Emperor. Appearance Erik Sinclair is describe as having a gentle face and is the tallest of the peerage being a couple inches taller than Yusei. He possesses messy light brown hair with multiple bangs covering his forehead and light grey eyes. After having to enroll into Yoshino Academy he adopts the standard uniform which consists of a white dress shirt with black vertical lining, a black tie, a blue vest with gold accents, and black pants with white lining. Unlike the others peerage members, he wears his school uniform in Rating Games except adding the magician cape he received from his family after passing his magician exams which is blue in color which consists of white fur at the top, from some unknown animal, and two gold chains linking both sides together along with a pair of white gloves. Personality Erik is shown to be a very quiet individual with low self-esteem. Disliking his life as a magician and wishing he was born a ordinary human so he could live a ordinary human life. As a result he has alot of disdain for the supernatural world to the point where he planned to leave England when he had his own money and was of age so he could leave not only the supernatural world, but his own family behind. Erik is described as having no goals or dreams except to be normal however this dream, due to always being crushed at every turned due to his own magician heritage and later when he becomes a servant of Rebekah Orias. When he moves to Japan and becomes friends with a classmate, he tries to keep his supernatural life and his normal life separate. He is also shown to have developed a very defeatist and pessimistic attitude as a result of fearing his own power, shown when he was constantly bullied by the other magicians his own age who played on the fact that Erik would refuse to use his magic to strike back from their torment. He typically speaks in a loud whisper that seems to annoy Rebekah, as she complains about having a hard time understanding him at times while he dislikes both Yusei and Rebekah for their loud tone of voice. All his life, he felt like a foreigner among his mother, father, and his siblings (being the third youngest of the four), as unlike his siblings and family who loved their magic and their relationship to the magical and supernatural world he hated it, however his mother sometimes theorize that his intense hatred of the magician heritage is most likely linked to his lack of control over his magician, and has stated that it has cost him numerous friendships and he was forced to leave public schools due to incidences. He tends to keep alone and enjoys reading, as he has a intensive knowledge of science, geography, and other supernatural creatures and monsters. He also becomes quick friends with Emily Leraje, as she seemed to sympathize with his problems, as she also knows what it feels like to be treated as a outcast among families. He is also very pessimistic outlook on other Gods and Deities, as his magician family has always served as Angelican, he views other forms of Christianity as wrong, and doesn't like to associate with other factions (even showing some annoyance as Yusei who was a Pagan in former and current life). He does shown a great deal of respect towards Nicholas Satan, as he understands he played a important role in maintaining the alliance between the three factions and stopped war, recognizing him as a symbol of peace. Similar to Yusei, Erik harbors some resentment towards Rebekah, due to taking away his chance at living a normal human life by turning him into a devil and forcing him to move to Japan and join her club. He also dislikes her arrogant personality and similar to Yusei, refuses to work with Erik when it comes to strategies and formulating plans rather than attacking head on. Despite his flaws he is shown to be very kind and caring towards his allies and friends, despite his resentment towards Rebekah tries to work with her and buries his grudge with Yusei with the situation calls for it. He also becomes best friends with Emily rather easily, as she helps him feel normal and helps him adjust to his new surroundings. History The Sinclair family has served as a family of magicians for the Church of England for centuries, and with their roles as magicians they take part in exorcisms and slaying evil monsters and spirits and protecting the royal family and England. Erik's parents later married and had four children with Erik being the third. However Erik was born unnatural among his siblings with immense magic, that almost destroyed his family during a training exorcise at the age of 7. As a result, his family isolated him from their magician town and he was left alone for the majority of the time, mainly being bullied due to the other kids detecting his fear of his own magic. When he turned 14 he decided to attend a middle school where he could make normal human friends away from his family (with even his siblings being experts at control over their own magic). However he was later forced to leave due to his magic almost destroying the school when he was working on simple mathematical equations, it was then his father created a special ring which would lower his magic at times however at the cost of his stamina allowing him to attend school again. He since then lived a double life, leaving his town to attend a prestigious school in England and returning to his magician life when school was over. He also aided his family in their work as magicians for the Church of England however he mainly was used for strategies while his siblings did the majority of the fighting. Attributes At the initial start of the series, Erik's primary weaknesses are easily reveled, due to his lack of control over his magic causing his own death. He is noted to have a abnormal amount of magic, that's higher than even Rebekah however he lacks the means to use these powers effectively. Weaknesses * '''Speed:' Erik is shown to be very lacking when it comes to speed. At the initial start of the series he is noted to have a very hard time keeping up with the speed of enemies and opponents, even a rook like Yusei being able to overwhelm him with speed. * Endurance: Due to his ring controlling his magic, which has to be increased even higher after he becomes a devil and also due to his own lack of athletic training, he is noted to be very low in terms of endurance, wearing out very easily during battles. * Strength: While his strength is noted to be high for a human, he is severely lacking in terms of facing against supernatural creatures and monsters. His strength was also decreased when he was reincarnated as a devil due to his mutation bishop piece. * Skill: While Erik is noted to possess a very high amount of magic, he lacks the necessary skill and control to wield this effectively in battle. As a result he mainly restraints from or tries to avoid entirely using magic, his greatest asset. Also, due to him becoming a devil, he has a hard time converting his magic from calculations to dreams and desires and as a result when he loses control of his emotions or grow angry he tends to affect the area around him with demonic magic. Strength * Magic: His greatest strength is his immense magic that's even on par to his own King who is a wizard-type high-class devil with magic power rivaling a minor deity. After he becomes a mutation bishop his magic is greater strengthen to the point where he could easily destroy mountains or entire areas with immense magic. Arie Mammon later states that if Erik's magic continues to grow he could easily become a Ultimate-Class Devil or even Satan-Class. * Technique/Strategy: Erik is shown to be very intelligent to the point where he can formulate strategies and techniques very easily in battle as if it was second nature. He mainly used this when he worked alongside his siblings for the Church of England in slaying stray devils and monsters and later when he became the servant of Rebekah, taking on the role as head strategist and formulating plans alongside his queen. * Durability: Something Erik considers a trade-off due to his past of being bullied, Erik is shown to be able to take a punch or magic attack and get back up very easily. When his magic is at it's peak, he is also capable of releasing a magic flare at time that will protect him and others around him from attacks. He later combines this with Dividing to create a counter attack that will divide attacks out of existence. Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Due to his past work as a magician combine with his own immense magic power, Erik has immense demonic power that he was able to consume a entire mutation bishop piece. His magic power is so immense that he is on par to his own King. However he lacks control over his demonic power, due to having relied so heavily on equations, now must focus on desire instead for magic. It was later stated by Arie Mammon that if Erik's power continued to grow he could pose a interesting fight for Nicholas Satan. * Due to Erik's lack of control over his magic, when he tries to use spells and such, his magic typically ends in giant explosions that cause harm to him and the surrounding areas. Ancestral Magic (unused): the main form of magic used by the Sinclair family by drawing upon the strength of their ancestors. This form of magic is mainly used for white magic (magic used for purposes of good), as the family has a history of fighting under the Church of England. This form of magic allows spell crafting, divination, telekinesis, the ability to manipulate the natural elements, telepathy, ancestral evocation, shamanism and possession. While Erik possesses the gift and can call upon the magic of his ancestors, due to his lack of control he restrains from doing so, even if it would heavily increase his power. Immense Knowledge: Erik possesses immense knowledge of the history of devils, fallen angels, and angels. He possesses knowledge of other factions, deities, and a wide array of knowledge on different forms of magics and sacred gear. His immense knowledge is why he is able to easily pass the first two portions of the mid-class devil exam. His knowledge also extends to the human world, as he receives good grades which aided in his transfer to Yoshino Academy. Technique/Strategy: Erik is shown to be very intelligent to the point where he can formulate strategies and techniques very easily in battle as if it was second nature. He mainly used this when he worked alongside his siblings for the Church of England in slaying stray devils and monsters and later when he became the servant of Rebekah, taking on the role as head strategist and formulating plans alongside his queen. Durability: Erik is shown to be highly durable, able to fend off magic and physical attacks very easily. Flight: Being a devil, Erik can fly with his two devils wings or with the two wings from divine dividing. Equipment Divine Dividing also known as the White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings is the sacred gear possessed by Erik Sinclair, one of the 13 Longinus sacred gears with the power to rival both Gods and Satans. Erik possesses the power to divide his enemies every ten seconds and can fly using the two blue and white energy wings. Containment Ring: Also known as the Seal of Sinclair is a special sealing medium created from the ancestral magic of Erik's father. A special ring that works by using ancestral magic, however instead of powering up Erik, his magic is heavily restrained. Over time the ring is shown to weaken in power however can be strengthen by releasing excess magic from Erik's body. Trivia * I originally planned to make Erik a very extroverted character while having Yusei be very introverted however I thought it would be much more interesting to make both characters introvert however different types of introverts. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Dragons of the Apocalypse